This invention relates to an apparatus for removing fiber-like material by suction, particularly in a bale opener. The apparatus has a stationary suction duct which, along its upper side, has a continuous longitudinal slot covered by a flexible cover belt, whereby the interior of the suction duct is sealed against outside air. The cover belt is fastened at both ends and is trained about deflecting rollers at the head ends of the suction duct. In one section, the cover belt leaves open a reciprocatingly movable interstice through which the fiber tufts are introduced into the suction duct.
In a known apparatus of the above-outlined type the suction duct is covered by a belt which is arranged in a single thickness (layer) above the longitudinal slot on either side of the interstice. The ends of the cover belt are secured to the machine frame in the region of the interstice. This arrangement has the drawback that the cover belt is continuously exposed to a vacuum and thus the interstice between the ends of the cover belt must be displaced by applying a substantial force to overcome the suction force with which the belt is pressed to the outside of the duct.